He's Known As Chaos
by Faded-Shadow
Summary: People believe Butters let go of Chaos years ago after the loss of a good friend. He never let go... Looking for his friend's murderer,being a Thief/Villain,&still remaining innocent Butters to all his friends... Who said Butters couldn't do anything?
1. Prologue

"Get Back Here!" The Police Inspector yelled, chasing after a running shadow. Alarms were going off as part of the Art Museum's ceiling caved in on the empty stand. A priceless jewel once rested there, but was now in the hands of the thief running off.

"Make me~!" The Thief taunted. His voice echoed in the museum. The police were lost as they searched all corners for the Villain that had always evaded them. A Super Villain in their quaint little town of South Park.

The Thief grinned to himself. Unknown to the police below, He was on the ceiling, sitting comfortably on the steel girders that held the roof up. He was hidden in the shadows as best He could, so the light coming through the windows of the ceiling did not cast His shadow below. Not like the police would notice. They were stupid like that.

One of the windows lay open just a crack and was situated opposite to where the Police where running from below. He wouldn't have to worry about casting a shadow. Not like He would. He was too fucking good to make a mistake like that. Carefully making His way to the window, He easily exited the museum.

And the moon light illuminated the Thief's body. He didn't seem much older than 16 years old. The boy wore thick green and silver goggles, the lenses red. Little buttons could barely be seen on the side. Playing some random Heavy Metal song, He wore thick black headphones, the green headband hovering a little bit above the base of his neck.

The Thief had spiky blond hair, a long pony tail trailing behind Him wherever He went. He wore a dark brown, leather gloves up to his elbow over a white, long sleeved, turtle neck shirt. Over that, His signature light blue vest was zipped up, wearing also His signature green jeans, bags here and there strapped to his legs carrying his 'Evil' junk.

He chuckled, reaching into His dark olive cape, held together by two small, metal, disk-like object, and pulled out a red gem.

"That was too easy, Mr. Inspector~!" He laughed.

"But I'm sure you'll find it won't be easy from here."

A chill ran up the Thief's spine as he whirled around to spot His Nemesis standing oh so arrogantly on the windows of the roof. He more felt him then heard him. But the Theif could guess what he said. Pushing a button on one of the head phones, he shut off the music. He grinned at the familiar opponent.

"Well, well. Long time No See, Mysterion~!" The hero narrowed his eyes at the Thief as He waved around the red gem in His hand. "Lookie what I got! Rapando's Heart!"

Mysterion, a hero ever since he was a child of 8 years old. Though at one point, he nearly had his identity revealed, he quickly paid some random student in his class to fill in for him. As if he would let fucking Cartman win…

Now, Mysterion had become the greatest Super Hero, his only wardrobe change from then and now was that his long sleeve shirt was now turtleneck, and he wore black cargo pants bloused into his black military boots. He still wore his cape, hood up with the little Question mark at the top.

"I won't allow you to take it. You're not going to win this time." Mysterion readied himself, fingering some pocket on his pants.

"I'm A Thief and soon plan to rain Vengeance on The Entire WORLD for being the Disgusting Humans They Are!" The Villain laughed menacingly, a crazy look in His eye. But that all quickly disappeared and He continued conceitedly, "Plus, I need _Some_ way to put food on the table! And stealing things and selling them in the Black Market is Easy Shit I Can Handle!"

Mysterion scowled in disgust at the Thief. It was a look he often adopted when dealing with Him. Oh, the Thief knew why Mysterion would look at him like that, but he could help Himself but ask why.

"You're in the disguise as someone else's Alter-Ego. It's hard to believe You can take something so innocent and change it into This Villain here." Mysterion spat. "My Friend stopped using this character due to unfortunate events, and now you're here bringing up the past! No Good Ever Comes From That! Despicable…"

Ouch. The Thief hadn't expected it to hurt that much. But He stayed silent, mulling over Mysterion's words… The other boy didn't know half of what he was saying. And it pissed the Thief off.

"Well, you don't have to be Butt-Hurt about it… I just took what I found! And the idea of this Villain you see before you suited me, to say the least." He snorted, sitting casually at the edge of the building. "Sorry for stealing your stupid 'Friend's' Alter-Ego… But that's what I do best… Steal….. Tell Your 'Friend' I Said Hi."

The Thief flashed Mysterion a triumphant smirk before allowing himself to fall backwards, down into the alley beneath them. Mysterion's eyes widened, and he ran to the edge looking down at the falling Thief. He glared at him, pulling out his Grappling Gun and aiming for his Enemy.

But the Thief was quick. He threw a couple Flash bombs at Mysterion, exploding about a foot from his face. The Thief smirked even wider before disappearing completely from Mysterion's view. The next thing the hero heard was the familiar sound of a no-doubt Turquoise sport bike speeding away.

"He Got Away…." Mysterion muttered angrily.

**-0-0-0-0-0-  
**

The Thief had hid away his bike in the usual garage at the abandoned house located away from most houses. It was so quiet, it was scary. Walking into the familiar house, he couldn't help but think how different the place used to be. Back when he was still alive…

He pushed away those thoughts. It wouldn't do any good in bringing up the past as Stan had said. Or Mysterion. The Thief knew of his identity. It helped that no one ever really paid attention to Him, and that He was really observant.

The Thief released His long hair from its hold and shook it free. As the Thief slipped out of his attire, he went into the bathroom and stood in front of the sink mirror as he brushed his hair. Gathering the long hair in front of him, he proceeded to braid it. The braid ran down his torso just a bit passed his belly button.

Slowly, the Thief began to resemble just a regular teenage boy as he put on a black sleeveless undershirt and his favorite light blue, turtle-neck vest with sleeves. A small Hello Kitty patch was stitched on left side. He zipped up the vest and tucked his braid in between it and his undershirt. With the layers his hair was cut, it gave the illusion that his hair was shorter, yet still seemed long and unkempt for a teenager like him.

The boy put on a faded green jeans and his worn converse, and he safely tucked away Rapando's Heart in his vest pocket. He exited the bathroom and into the barren living room, a single couch against the wall opposite off a small TV. Trash dusted the floor. The Boy stood in the center of the room and sighed. He had to get home before his parents found out or he'd be grounded.

Heading towards the door, he stopped short. His attention was captured by a picture on a small table. He smiled sadly at it. Only a moment lasted before the boy continued towards the door.

"Today was fun! Let's play again next time to plot our next Revenge Scheme!" The boy whispered those old words. Any trace of the Thief in him was soon replaced by an innocent, naïve boy. A boy who could never cause any harm, or barely protect himself from bullies. He gave one last glance at the empty house, before continuing.

"See Ya' Later, Dougie…"

Leopold "Butters" Stotch exited the house and walked away from it, heading home.

This was where Stan was wrong. Butters never let go of his other self. In fact, he embraced it. If he ever wanted to find Dougie's murderers… then he would stay in the dark side. Stealing, vandalizing, causing _ANY_ damage…._Stealing_… though he never technically hurt a fly. People just tripped over each other during one of his heists.

Walking along into the silent town of South Park, Butters came across a giant poster pasted on some shop's window. He snorted at it before continuing. Vaguely he wondered just exactly how many people loved him instead of hated him for being a Villain. He knew he had fans. He had signed autographs once.

On that Poster, was a picture of the Young Thief posing in a very arrogant manner. Everyone knew this thief as _Chaos_.

_Professor Chaos_.

* * *

**Wow. O_o  
I can't believe I just wrote that... Chaos a theif, Dougie was murdered, and Stan is Mysterion(and I usually go for Craig being Mysterion)  
... this was just a spur of the moment story... I had the idea in my head and had to act on it...**

**It all started with me drawing Older!Chaos and Older!Butters. Chaos looked so cool and badass and so Did _Butters!  
_And then I had this dream with Dougie being killed and dying in (i think) 12 year old Butters' arms... It was epic...  
So I wrote this...**

**I don't know if I'll continue...  
I might... But.. Who knows?  
If I really get into this... then maybe... :D**

**Sadly, I Own SP not... D:  
**


	2. Chp1: A New Day for Butters Stotch

**Oh, god. Really? I'm working on ANOTHER fic? I just HAD to ask my sis on her opinion...  
Ha, she's my beta-reader now since I told her I needed one xD**  
**But I am doing well with this fic. Meaning: I Actually Know Where Everything Is Gonna Go.**

Just so Every Knows: If I do Make Any Pairings,(and I will) they will most likely be **BoyxBoy.**

My main Ones:  
**StanxKyle**** (Style)  
ButtersxKenny (Bunny)  
Among others...**

**Though I won't write out anything Mature-Mature cuz that's not the point of this fic!  
Aaaand I FAIL at Sex Scenes. xD Though I've never tried.**

**Just wanted to say this now for those of you who dislike Homosexual/Yaoi stuff.  
"Read with an Open-Mind." is my personal quote of the day~! :D**

**Please Enjoy~!  
**

**

* * *

**

"M-Morning, Dad!" Butters called as his father entered the kitchen. The boy was at the stove, making the usual breakfast: Eggs, bacon and buttered toast. After he had hit age 10, his parents decided that he should take responsibility for providing them with breakfast. They couldn't take care of Butters forever! Though that was never really a problem for them…

"Good Morning, Son." Stephen replied, taking the mug of coffee already prepared for him on the counter. "Has the newspaper arrived yet?"

Butters nodded handing him the paper before returning to his work. Stephen sat at the table and took the newspaper. The boy served his father, though he knew fully well Stephen wouldn't notice it until he put the paper down.

"Well, I'll be. Chaos on the front page again?" Butters bit back a smirk threatening to appear on his face as his father continued. "Oh, and the South Park Little League's coach was attacked by his own team to get out of playing… They must _really_ hate baseball… Our team was never like that when I was coach! We Loved The Sport!"

Butters scoffed. Stephen looked up at him apprehensively. Butters began to sweat under the pressure, eyes darting side-to-side. His mother entered the kitchen that moment, saving his life.

"Good Morning, Mom! B-Breakfast is ready!" Butters placed two plates at the table, one for his mother and another for himself. Linda greeted her son warmly, sitting down at her usual spot on the table. And the family of three began to eat. Just like any other morning…

"So what did Chaos steal this time?" Linda asked casually noticing a picture of the thief taking up most of the front page. Chaos was sitting at the edge of the Police Department building in this picture, a smirk on his face as he looked down at the off-screen police. Helicopters were in the background. Every hero/villain had at least one picture the press always showed when they needed to report on them. And this was Chaos's.

"Another gem. Rapando's Heart… It says here that Mysterion briefly appeared on the scene, but the gem wasn't retrieved." Stephen replied, turning the page. Butters looked at the two of them, a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't g-get something…" Butters stuttered. A habit he had actually gotten rid of. "H-How is Chaos g-gonna sell a stolen item? People w-would find out."

"Well, you see, Butters," Stephen began, setting down his paper. "There's this thing called the Black Market. The Black Market, or the underground, is trade, goods and services that are not part of the Official economy of a country; this may be legal activities where taxes are not paid, or illegal activities, such as drug dealing and prostitution." **(A/N: Wikipedia Info. guys…)**

"P-Prostitution! Th-That's bad!" Butters seemed horrified. "So Chaos c-can sell the gem th-there?"

"Exactly. Now, don't you ever get into things like the Black Market. OK, Butters?" Stephen told his son. Butters nodded vigorously, finishing up his meal. It was about time he headed out.

"I'll wash the dishes, Hun. Don't worry." Linda spoke up as Butters was about to start the water. He seemed reluctant to allow her to do that. It was his job.

"Aw, shucks. A-Are you sure, Mom? I can do this. I have p-plenty of time."

"Yes, I'm sure." Linda smiled, taking over the sink and turning on the faucet.

"Go get dressed, Butters. Let your mother handle things from here." Stephen took a sip from his coffee. He wasn't looking at him. Rather, he was concentrated on the closed newspaper on the table.

Butters didn't say anything more and did what he was told. The teenage boy went into his room and slipped out of his PJs, his long braid revealing itself. If it wasn't for that and the gem cleverly hidden under a loose plank of the floor under his bed, he'd probably wouldn't be able to grasp the reality of his Night Job.

He put on a white dress shirt, over it was the vest he had worn the day before, hiding his braid yet again. He also pulled on the same pair of faded green jeans and black Converse as the day before. Making sure his hair wasn't too wild, Butters quietly took the gem hidden under the plank. He pocketed it and grabbed his back pack before heading downstairs.

Butters was greeted with a strange sight. His mother putting away the recently washed dishes and his father putting all the ingredients away into their right place in the pantry. It felt wrong on so many levels.

"Umm… I'm g-going now?" Butters held a tone of uncertainty.

"Alright then. Have a good day, Sweetie." Linda waved. Both his parents smiled at him as Butters turned around slowly.

'…_weird.'_ He thought with a shiver as he went out the door. It wasn't everyday his parents were _That _kind. But, it was helpful. It gave him plenty of time to leave the gem at the 'Drop-Off Point' and make it to the Bus Stop before everyone else.

Butters hummed to himself, skipping along the sidewalk. The sun was out warming everything it touched. Though South Park was still pretty much layered in snow. He didn't mind it. Butters found the snow pure and absolutely beautiful. It helped cover up the ugliness in the world.

Slipping into the trees nearby, he walked on, hidden in the shadows. He continued to hum quietly. After about 10 minutes of walking, Butters stopped at a lone tree; the sun was shining down upon it. The sun's rays formed a small circle of light around the tree. Butters leaned against it and listened to the birds chirping.

Their was a tiny, nearly inaudible rustle of bushes. If it wasn't for Butters's sharp hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. He stopped humming and slipped a hand into his vest pocket. His fingers lightly brushed against Rapando's Heart. The woods seemed to grow increasingly silent as the seconds ticked by.

"Quite a show you put on yesterdaee." A soft yet thickly accented voice spoke from the other side of the tree. "You know, ze cops are not 'appy weez ze damage…" Butters chuckled.

"They're never happy with anything." The boy spoke cheerily. His stutters weren't needed here. "You should know that, Christophe…"

Christophe, other wise referred to as The Mole, growled at the use of his name. He leaned against the same tree on the opposite side of Butters. He lifted his gloved hand and held it open behind him. Butters looked at it with a pout.

"You're no fun. It's all about Business with you." He huffed, pulling out the Gem and placing it into Christophe's outstretched hand.

"Een a world like zees, eet eezn't about fun… _You _should know zat."

Butters didn't respond to that. After handing him the Gem, he just stood there, still leaning heavily against the tree.

The sound of a cigarette being lighted reached his ears. Christophe took a puff of smoke. Without a word, he offered Butters a cigarette, holding the open box to him.

"Hate smoking. 'Sides, people might smell it on me, and there goes my 'Innocent' Rep." Butters said with a sigh.

Christophe always offered, and Butters always denied. At first, it had annoyed the hell out of the Blond that the other didn't seem to understand he never wanted one. But he found out it was just the Mole's way of being kind and understanding toward him.

Christophe gave his own sigh before lifting himself from the tree. "I weell be go-een. I weell make sure ze money eez depozeeted eento ze proper account. I weell reeport een at ze uzual time." And the Brunette began to leave the way he came.

"…Thanks, Chris." Butters muttered quietly. Christophe grunted at the sound of his shortened name.

"Anyzeen for a good friend." The Mole replied like always. In truth, he owed Butters his life. This was as much as he could do for him. "I look forward to your next 'eist."

Butters was left alone in the woods. The birds resumed chirping when the one-way exchange was done. After a few moments, the boy collected himself and began walking again. After a few more minutes, Butters exited the woods and found himself a few feet from the Bus Stop.

And he stood by the sign, humming again. He did what he had to do. Now it was time to go back to his Every Day Life.

Butters always had to time it right whenever he arrived at the Bus Stop after meeting with Christophe. If he was too early, he'd meet up with the Elementary Kids, and no doubt Ike would tell his older brother about seeing Butters there. If he arrived to late, his friends(Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Kenny) would question what the hell he was doing coming out of the woods.

"Early, again?" Someone called out. Butters smiled widely at the sight of Kenny McCormick coming to stand next to him. Kenny wore an orange parka, one he had miraculously bought when he had outgrown his old one, and a pair of black jeans ripped at the knee. His hood was down, revealing his dirty blond hair and his flawless face.

"M-Morning, Kenny!" Butters giggled, shrugging his shoulders to readjust his back pack into a more comfortable position. Kenny nodded at the greeting.

"And you always carry that heavy thing! How many times do I have to tell you that you should carry only what you need!" Kenny waved the binder and notebook he held in one hand in front of Butters face.

"B-But I do need this stuff." Butters pouted.

"Right. I forgot. You're a nerd." Kenny laughed at the face Butters made at him. But Butters couldn't help feeling happy. Being early all the time had its perks. Hanging out with Kenny was always fun. He liked being with him.

Out of nowhere, Butters yawned loudly. He immediately clamped his mouth shut. Kenny side-glanced over to him, oblivious to the blush now playing on Butters's cheeks.

"Tired?" Kenny asked curiously.

"J-Just a little…" Butters admitted. He had had another sleepless night. Being Chaos robbed him of sleep what with the adrenaline rush he got. And it didn't help that he was naturally an Insomniac.

Suddenly Kenny leaned in closer to Butters's face. Their noses were just inches from touching each other. Butters blushed even darker than before. A second passed before Kenny pulled back, his brows pulled down in concern.

"Dude, there are dark circles under your eyes."

"H-Huh? Really? They're still there?" Butters's hands instantly went to his face. He was sure he had put enough Cover Up to completely conceal them. They should have been completely gone! Kenny narrowed his eyes at him.

"So you are tired. No sleep again?" And he got him. Butters had fallen into Kenny's trap. The dirty blond could read him like an open book! He didn't need to see the dark circles to know he hadn't slept.

"Uh, w-well…" Butters was at a loss for words. When it came to hiding his secret about Chaos and all, no one could tell his lies from the truth. But when it came to pretty much everything else… Kenny saw right through him. "I-I was… well…"

"Guys! Hey, You Guys!" Cartman came running toward them.

"H-Hey, Eric!" Butters greeted cheerily, glad for the distraction. Cartman seemed excited as he made it to the bus stop.

"Did You See Chaos's Heist Yesterday? He Got That Museum Good!" Cartman laughed.

"Yeah! H-He Got It Good!" Butters laughed with him. Kenny suddenly put a hand on his shoulders, glaring down at him threateningly.

"So you were awake watching the News?"

"H-Hahaha…" Butters had no real response to that. He didn't watch the news; _he _**was**_ the news_.

"It Was Awesome!" Cartman grinned.

"You guys talking about Professor Chaos's Heist?" Stan asked in annoyance. He and Kyle were just arriving.

"Duh, Of Course! It Was On The News LIVE Yesterday!" Cartman pointed out. Kyle snorted. Whenever Chaos robbed something, Cartman was always the first to talk about it.

"Leave it to you, Fatass, to get all worked up over this." He said, walking over to Butters. "Hey, Butters. Did you finish the Spanish Homework? I want to check my answers…"

"AYE! I'm Not Fat, You Fuckin' Jew!" Cartman shouted. Everyone knew he wasn't as fat as he was years ago. He had _Some _muscle due to entering some Boxing Classes. But no one really cared. Kyle paid him no mind, taking the sheets Butters handed him. "As If A Jew Like You Could Understand Chaos's Awesomeness!

Stan glared at their Fat friend. "Chaos? Awesome? A criminal like him deserves to rot in prison."

"Shut the Fuck Up! You're just Mad 'Cuz Fuckin' Mysterion Didn't Catch Him!" Cartman shouted at him.

Stan turned away from him in response. It was one thing being mad at Mysterion for doing something, but it was another thing when you yourself were Mysterion.

Lately, he had kept making simple mistakes which in turn allowed Chaos to escape. It was irritating him. And Butters knew that. He(as Chaos) had even commented at Mysterion's lack of concentration. He glanced up at the Raven-haired teenager.

At the same time, Stan turned to him, his glare now focused on Butters.

"How Can You Stand Him, Dude?" Stan asked angrily. Butters took a step back by the anger in his voice.

"How Can You Fucking Stand The Criminal That Took _Your_ Name! That Alter-Ego Was Just For _You _and _Dougie_!"

A large pause ensued. It sure was a surprise that Stan was finally voicing the question no one ever dared to ask Butters.

The timid boy held a melancholic look in his eyes as he thought the question over. Kenny squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"W-Well, you see… I-I'm kinda glad that he did." The blond said softly, staring down at the floor. Maybe when he finished saying what he had to say, Stan wouldn't hate his(Chaos's) guts. "I-If it wasn't for him, I-I'd still h-have to hang onto what was h-hurting me the most… M-Memories… D-Don't You Think?"

Butters looked up at them again, a smile on his face. Though it didn't reach his eyes. "Th-That's what I think anyway!"

"Butters…" Kyle spoke for his best friend. The yellow school bus appeared then, stopping in its usual spot. "…Memories, no matter how painful they are, should never be forgotten."

Kyle handed him back the homework sheets, giving a small 'Thank you', and headed inside the bus. The others followed suit. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other on the crowded bus. Butters sat by himself at the very front, like always, knowing fully well Cartman and Kenny would sit together. Though he was taken by surprise as the latter took a seat next to him.

"K-Kenny?" Butters turned away from the window to look at him. Kenny shrugged, placing his binder and notebook on his lap.

"Just felt like being here…" He didn't look at Butters as he spoke.

Butters smiled softly. He nodded and looked out the window again. He got out of chores thanks to the kindness of his parents, he had dropped off the gem, and now he was sitting next to Kenny on the bus! Despite Stan's question, the day was off to a great start.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Maria y Jose fueron al aeropuerto_.**[1]**" Butters's Spanish teacher droned on, writing the sentence on the board. It was his 3rd class, right before lunch; a class he could allow himself to zone out. He was advanced when it came to Spanish, for some odd reason, considering that no one really spoke Spanish in South Park.

Languages, especially the Spanish Language, just seemed appealing to Butters. He had even gone as far as taking some Free Online Courses. And since he was pretty much free this time of day, this was where Chaos planned what he would steal next. Though, currently, he had nothing in mind.

Butters wasn't after money, even though he did cash in almost all the things he stole. They were pretty much stolen in the first place, so it was technically alright.

No, Butters was after information….

The Blond rested his head in his arms. His half-lidded eyes stared into space. Droning out the noise of the classroom, his eyes slowly drooped shut.

* * *

"_I hope you've learned your lesson, Brats. Don't You Mess With The Real Villains…" A man(?) in a long black trench coat grinned crazily. He wore a black cap, the bill to the side, and his jet-black hair in a long, flowing ponytail. It was hard to get a real glimpse of his face; the shadows concealed him._

_Chaos stared down in horror at his minion-his BEST FRIEND- as blood flowed from his chest. General Disarray had been shot several times from behind; the bullets had pierced right through him. Chaos would have been next if it wasn't for the Murderer's friend that showed up and stopped him._

"_Wh-Why?… G-Gen… Gene- Gen… Wh-Why…?" Chaos couldn't form the words. His mind was a blank. His Best Friend's blood was seeping into his clothes. How could one think at a time like that?_

"_You've overdone it again… Killing children won't solve anything." A middle aged man(?) scolded the murderer. This man was wearing a black suit, looking as if he was going on a business trip. He turned on his heel, sighing. "Come on. Let's go…"_

"_Shut up! They were fucking annoying anyway!" The Murderer whined innocently. He soon followed after the man, quickly ducking under his umbrella. And they both slowly walked away, as if they just hadn't shot a poor child._

_Disarray was breathing. But he wouldn't for long, Chaos knew that. He had seen Kenny die enough times to know when someone was really screwed. _

**They had killed him.**

_Something in Butters finally snapped. His tears instantly ceased; though no one would be able to tell as the heavy rain poured down on them. _

_The blond tiredly rested his head on Dougie's bloody chest for just a second. Then, he carefully set him down. His face now covered in blood._

_Butters/Chaos(?) quietly stood up and looked over at the backs of the two men, his eyes, always bright and cheerful, were now dull and void of emotion. _

_And he took off into a dead run and launched himself on the back of the Murderer._

"10010001001!_" The Man shouted in a different tongue. The Middle-Aged Man watched them in shock as Butters pulled at the Murderer's hair._

"_I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL PAY, DAMMIT!" But Butters's attempt at murder was futile. The Murderer flung the boy off him into a set of trash cans commonly found in alleys like the one they were at. Butters couldn't feel the pain though. "You Killed Your Own Villain Friend! V-Villains Don't Kill Villains!"_

_The Murderer laughed, glaring down at the Blood-Masked boy. He harshly shoved his gun to press against his skull._

"_Villains don't kill Villains? You really _ARE_ a Fucking Naïve Brat!" He howled. "You wouldn't last a second living in the world of a real villain! Hell, the Black Market probably doesn't even exist in your Safe-Little Reality! The World Isn't As Wonderful You Thought It To Be…"_

_The gun clicked. Butters just continued to glare at the Murderer. He couldn't care less he might die. _

**This Man Killed Dougie.**

_Anger was all that consumed him. It was near terrifying at the Hatred Butters felt. It wasn't something he had ever experienced before; at least, not at a level as this. His fingers twitched erratically, clenching into tight fists and then becoming unclenched._

_A flash of light temporarily lit up the alley. The two men became visible. Their features were burned into his mind as he looked up at them with crazed eyes through a Bloody-Mask, his hair slightly tainted dark red._

_The Thunder roared. As quickly as the flash appeared, it had vanished, leaving the four in darkness once more. Butters grit his teeth._

"_Leave him be, Peace. We don't need another child's blood on our hands." The Middle-Aged Man warned. Peace snorted, putting the gun away._

"_I know, I know! Fucking, Zero! Fuck Your Soft Spot For Kids!" He pouted, following after the man again. There voices became more and more distant as they walked away. They argued in that same tongue Butters heard the Murderer speak before._

'Zero… Peace…' _The hatred continued to burn in the boy's eyes as he continued to stare at the direction the two disappeared. A small coughing noise snapped him out of his thoughts though. The color instantly drained from his face._

"_G-Gen…" The blond whimpered, crawling over to Dougie. He cradled the barely-conscious boy in his arm. "Gen… G-Gener… D-Dougie…"_

_At that point, Butters wasn't sure if he was shaking from fear, sorrow, or the cold._

_The red headed boy, opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the foggy red lenses of the goggles. He attempted to remove them, but found he couldn't even lift up his own arm. However, Butters read his mind and pulled it off for him. The thick green and silver goggles were Dougie's most prized possession… his own invention…_

"_Bu… tters…" Dougie coughed up blood. Butters held him tighter, horrified. "B-Butters… I…. I-!"_

_(….)_

_(….)_

And Butters stood there, outside of the grey scene, watching his 12 year old self desperately hang onto the last shred of life from his dearest friend. Standing out in the vast darkness, watching the scene unfold was just as bad as being there. He didn't want to see or hear anymore.

Butters shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands. He had had the dream before. He knew what he couldn't block out came next.

_A high-pitched wail erupted from Butters... or maybe it was Chaos._

The pained cry Butters let out that day was the last time he showed real emotions. His sorrow, his fear, his rage, his helplessness, his mourning…. Everything all at once, he let out. And thus, Professor Chaos was reborn…_  


* * *

_

"-tters? Butters!" Kyle shook the blond. Butters awoke with a start, taking in his surroundings.

"…Where'd everybody go?" He asked, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. The classroom was empty.

"Lunch. You fell asleep again in class, Retard." Kyle glared at him in annoyance. He spun around and headed for the exit. "Come on. Hopefully the others were kind enough to save our spots."

Butters blinked, before quickly stuffing his things into his backpack and running after Kyle. The two walked through the silent hallways and exited the Language Building.

"Dude, Butters…" Kyle spoke, examining Butters. "You OK? You Look A Little Pale…"

Butters nodded quietly. He didn't think the nightmare would affect him that much. Butters pinched at his cheeks, then proceeded to slap them lightly.

"…What the fuck are you doing?" Kyle questioned.

"I-I don't wanna w-worry everyone else!" He pinched his cheeks again. "I-I'm getting the color back t-to my face."

Kyle didn't answer back. He just watched as Butters's pale face turned pink, almost red. He sighed.

"Dude, is that even healthy?" His question was left unanswered though as they entered the cafeteria building.

Kenny was waving them over to the table when he saw the two walk in through the doors. Kyle sat beside Stan and pulled out his lunch. Butters sat across from them, in between Cartman and Kenny. Over the years, he had found a little spot just for him in their little group… They didn't seem to mind it.

"How was Spanish, Señor Kyle!" Stan mocked. Kyle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut It, Stan! You Know I Don't Do Well In Spanish!"

"'Cuz Jews don't know how to study any language other than Fuckin' Hebrew!" Cartman snickered.

"Shut The Fuck Up, You Fat Fuck!"

"AYE!"

Butters took a deep breath and took out his own lunch. It was just a simple sandwich he had made himself earlier that morning. He nibbled on it quietly and watched as the Jew and Wanna-be Nazi argued.

"Are You Alright?" Kenny whispered gently, directing his question towards Butters. The blond shivered involuntarily, but he nodded. Kenny seemed skeptical.

Kyle glanced toward Butters, a look of concern crossing his features. But that only lasted a millisecond before he was pulled into another argument.

Kyle wouldn't tell anyone Butters hadn't looked well. A sort of special bond was shared between both boys. Unpolished but a Strong bond that had been forged out of almost nothing for some reason…

The Blond stared down at his half-eaten sandwich. _Peace_… He chuckled humorlessly. An unfitting name for his mortal enemy. Oh, and he wouldn't forget about _Zero._

There had been no leads as of yet. With the gem he had stolen, Butters would not only get his payment in money, but a slice of info as well. Hopefully, it was what he wanted to hear. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and glanced at the front screen. Still no messages.

This particular flip phone was actually used for his Chaos Life. He wanted to keep his normal life separate from his criminal life as possible. So the boy bought an exact copy of the flip phone. It was blue, a little strap dangled from it with a Hello Kitty head at the end. Though if one looked closely, the eyes on this Hello Kitty were slightly farther apart from each other. It was the only way to tell the two apart.

Butters tossed the thing on the table in front of him with a disgruntled sigh. Christophe was sure taking his sweet time.

"Waiting for a call?" Kyle asked in an attempt to start a conversation with the other boy.

"A-A message." Butters corrected him. He bumped his fists together, another habit he had gotten rid of. "F-From a friend. H-He said he had something i-important to tell me."

"Important?" Stan wondered out loud. He blinked. "Ah! Like A Love Confession You See In All Those Movies!"

"EH?" Butters and Kenny sputtered simultaneously.

"So you finally found another guy as faggy as you. Congratulations, Butters." Cartman seemed amused. "You can Now be considered Legally Gay."

"Shut It, Cartman! Leave Him Alone! Love is Love, no matter what!" Kyle remarked.

"You say that because of your Undyin' Gay Love for Stan… Stupid Jew."

"Dude! We're Not Like That! We're Just Friends!" Stan tossed an empty milk carton at Cartman. Kyle was too busy blushing to do anything. "And Kyle's right! Leave Butters alone! He's just waiting for a call from his Lover!"

"Th-That's Not It! You've Got It Wrong!" The timid boy cried flustered.

"Y-Yeah! That can't be it!" Kenny joined in. He forced a smile. "C-Cuz you'd tell us if you were crushing on someone. R-Right, Butters?"

"W-Well, I-" **BZZZ-ZZT! BZZZ-ZZT!**

The group froze as Butters's phone went off. The blond was in a state of shock. The sound of the vibrating phone was not of a message. It was ringing. That was new.

Butters gulped dryly, putting his sandwich down, and answered the phone.

"H-Hello?"

"_Ze Mole reporteen een. Tranzaction was a success. No Trouble."_

"Ah. I'm glad you called! I-I was getting kinda worried. I thought you were gonna m-message me…" Butters drummed his fingers against the table. He would have preferred a message anyway. He wouldn't have to put up an act then in front of everyone if he had.

"_A message would not 'ave conveyed my emotions. Nor would eet allow me to 'ear your reaction." _Christophe sounded happy.

"…D-Did something good happen?" Butters held his breath.

" _Zere eez some Drug smuggleen going on een ze town of Pueblo. Ze Main Centare: A bank by ze name of _"Mugga-Bank"… _eet eez small, but zere are 'ints zat ze area and ze business was controlled by a man named _Zero."

Butters was left speechless. The others silently watched him as he opened and closed his mouth as he attempted to speak. He suddenly rested his forehead against the smooth table. The coolness of it against his hot head only proved it wasn't a dream.

"…Wh-What?… Are you serious? R-Really?"

"_Oui. Eet's 'eem alright. No one else goes by ze name of Zero as far as we know." _The Mole paused, a pleasant chuckle escaping his lips. _"So? What do you zink? Eez Chaos go-een to 'ave a leettle fun?"_

"Wh-What do I… think?" Butters whispered nearly inaudibly.

"Butters?" Kenny reached over to the boy worriedly. A strangled chuckle escaped Butters's throat.

"What do I think?" He shot his head up, grinning from ear to ear. The others at the table pulled back, at the brightness of the grin. "Gee! Th-This Is Wonderful News! Thank You V-Very Much!"

"_Don't mention eet… Make sure you find a man named Marco. 'e eez ze current Boss of ze area." _Christophe added. _"I 'ave told ze Fallen Angel of ze findeens."_

"G-Good. That'll make things easier." Butters nodded to himself. "Thanks again… L-Later, Chris~!"

"_Zat's Ze Mole To You!"_

Butters hung up. He slowly put away his phone, a silly grin still dancing on his lips. The world suddenly seemed a happier place. He knew this day would turn out great. A few chuckles escaped him now and again.

"Butters?" Kenny poked at him tentatively. "What happened?"

"Something~ Good~!" The blond practically sang. He giggled, his grin still not disappearing.

"Like?" Kyle prompted.

"Like s-something Good-_Good_. Like P-Pre-Parents Chinpokomon Good!" Butter replied giddily.

"But what exactly is it that made you so happy?" Stan smiled a bit. Butters good mood was rubbing off on him. "Is this Chris guy your Lover or something?"

"Is he? Is He?" Kenny shook Butters by the shoulder impatiently. Butters blushed in embarrassment, but he laughed it off.

"Ch-Chris is a friend!" He told them. "The r-reason I'm so happy is b-because I… well, I…" He paused for a moment or two. "…W-Well, I'm finally getting wh-what I've waited for."

And Butters left it at that. He took his time finishing up the rest of his sandwich. The others at the table tried to get him to talk, but he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Cartman couldn't care less, and resumed his own arguments with Kyle.

'_A lead…' _Butters thought to himself. Flames danced brightly in his eyes, a smirk taking the place of his usual cheery smile.

_'Finally…'_

_

* * *

_  
**I like Butters. I made him Sooooo Awesome~! :D  
He acts all innocent. Well... its not ALL an act but mostly...  
**

**[1] - Maria and Jose went to the Airport.  
That was just some random Spanish sentence. Stupid, I know, but that's how you learn in class. With all simple sentences..  
I like the fact Kyle fails at Spanish class. He reminds me of a friend of mine xD**

**So... there goes this chapter. Even though I have other fics to work on... Darn Writer's Block... Darn School...  
Yeah... I'm starting school this Tuesday TT_TT Not Cool!**

**But I do have the next chapter pretty much ready to be posted buuuut... Imma hold out on you guys...  
See, I Like Reviews... I'd Be Extremely Happy To Receive Them  
...Do you see where I'm going with this?**

**Well, I don't either! xD  
At any rate, I really do hope you like this. I have low self-confidence when it comes to my writing skills...  
Though My sis says it was good, it doesn't count because she's related to me! xD**

**Oh, and, what do you think of The Mole's Dialogue... The accent is heard or did I overuse it?  
If so, I'll just go on typing everything normally for him and you can imagine his accent in your heads... :D  
**


	3. Chp2: Heading Out

**Hey! Faded-Shadow reporting in once again. :D With another chapter of HKAC...  
I like to shorten the name with just using the capital letters... HKAC sounds weird xD**

**So, I'd like to point out that I just made up the name **_Mugga-Bank_**. So if there is any bank called that in Pueblo or anywhere(which i highly doubt) that's just a complete coincidence. But really? A bank called Mugga-Bank? xD**

**I haven't done ANYTHING darn school... putting me down...  
**

**I DON'T OWN SP or ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. The Credit For That Goes To Matt Stone And Trey Parker.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Pueblo, Colorado... A bank called Mugga-Bank…

Chaos's Next Destination.

Luckily for Butter's, Pueblo was a close city. It was at least a two to three hour drive by car; and that was saying if Butters '_drove safely_.' His bike was specifically designed(and modified) for speed! He'd be damned if he didn't use it to its full potential.

"_We're going off tonight, to kick out every light. Take anything we want, drink everything in sight!_" Butters sang quietly to himself. His fingers tapped to the beat of the music.

He wore his Chaos Headphones, just like every other fan of his. Though his was the genuine thing. He was glad he didn't have to worry about people getting suspicious; that is, as long as no one ever fiddled with the buttons on his headphones.

"_We're going 'til the world stops turning; While we burn it to the ground tonight~!_" The blond scribbled down the rest of the notes his Math teacher was giving with his free hand.

No one really paid attention in that class; the teacher was not only partially-deaf due to old age, but she could care less if the students listened or not. Students whispered here and there and chatted amongst themselves. Surprisingly enough though, no one in the class was failing it. A miracle?

Butters probably was one of the few who actually paid attention. Well, minus the fact he enjoyed listening to music on Full Volume during math. At least he knew how to read lips when he needed to.

"I'm_ going off tonight, to kick out every light!_" Butters altered the words. And he stopped mid-chorus when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

Glancing in the direction where the tap came from, he noticed Kenny gesturing for him to take off his Head Phones. Butters smiled and did as Kenny wanted; his full attention was now on the boy sitting beside him.

"Dude, how can you understand what the Old Bag is saying if you don't even listen to her?" Kenny whined.

"I-I just follow what she writes down." Butters shrugged. "It's p-pretty easy."

Kenny sweat dropped. The innocent boy before him seemed like he wouldn't be the brightest crayon in the box, to put it lightly. But Butters was intelligent and very sharp at times, he had noted. It was that and his very innocence that attracted Kenny to him.

"You and Kyle, dude…" Kenny shook his head. Like he would understand how they found all those numbers and whatnot easy. "Mind tutoring a poor boy tomorrow afternoon?"

Butters rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the other boy put on his best puppy-eye look. Kenny actually cared for his grades and attempted to do well in school. He wanted to have a good job in the future so he can have some money to spend.

That, and it would give him a good chance to spend time with Butters. He genuinely cared for the boy. He Really Liked Butters; though Butters remained oblivious to Kenny's feelings.

Butters thought for a moment. He wanted to get this job at Pueblo done as quickly as possible. But he didn't want to let Kenny down. And yet if he did tutor Kenny, that would mean he would have to wait until the _Next _weekend to go to Pueblo. He couldn't do that!

"Ah, w-well… I can't." Butters looked away from Kenny's dejected face. "I-I'm going to be busy a-all weekend. Sorry…"

"It's… no big deal." Kenny mustered up a smile. "Maybe next time…"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Butters packed away his stuff feeling absolutely guilty. Kenny waited for him patiently, and they both walked out of class in silence.

Butters let his mind wander. He thought of how he needed to research the town of Pueblo and locate the bank. Then he would need to dig up some more info on the drug smuggling going on: find where things were headed, where the things came from in order to find any more data on Zero.

The boy's eyes darkened considerably. No matter what, he would learn EVERYTHING about this man. And he would make sure he PAID for just watching Peace kill Dougie.

And then that left the matter of Peace…

His face was forever imprinted in Butters's mind. If he **EVER **saw him, whether he was Chaos or not….. Butters clenched his fists tightly. And Kenny spoke.

"Hm? Wh-What was that?" He asked, quickly regaining composure.

"I said, What is it that you're busy with this weekend?" Kenny raised a brow at Butters's lack of attention.

"Oh, gee. This and that, y-you know?" The blond replied nonchalantly. "Th-There's chores that need to be done. I don't wanna be g-grounded."

'_Speaking of which, I need to make sure I get grounded…' _One of the few benefits Butters had in being grounded was the fact that he was _supposed _to stay in his room. His parents barely spared a glance in the room. However, those were the days he had his most freedom.

"Oh, if it's just that, I can help with the chores." Kenny offered.

"No, No! I-I can't make you do that!" Butters shook his head. "Th-That's awfully nice of you though. B-But my parents might get mad…" He trailed off there, looking away in slight worry of the punishment he might receive.

"You're such a Goody two-shoes!" Kenny laughed, ruffling Butters's hair. "Alright, Alright. We can hang out some other time."

He nodded, blushing lightly. Even Kenny had a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Butters felt a little bad lying to him, but there was no other way. But next time for sure, he'd hang out with Kenny.

The two made it on the bus just outside the school and rejoined there friends. Butters's personal life was fun and relaxing and all, but now it was back to business. Sitting next to Kenny once again, Butters looked out the window, admiring the falling snow with a child's awe. Though if one paid attention, they'd notice his anxious smirk and his eyes burning with anticipation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"-AND I DON'T WANT YOU OUT OF THAT ROOM UNTIL MONDAY!" Yelled Stephen Stotch as he shoved his son into his bedroom. Butters landed on the floor, placing his arms in front of him to keep from hitting face first. And his father slammed the door shut and stormed down the stairs.

The blond haired boy sat there in mild annoyance, rubbing at the red mark on his cheek. Getting grounded was All Too Easy. His parents had lectured him on shirking his chores in the morning and Butters had exploded on them stating that it was them that had let him go.

It was no shock for either of them that Butters had burst; he had done it on several occasions before, ever since Dougie died. But still, it wasn't something Butters usually did. In the end, he had been slapped by his mother. His Mother!

Butters pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off. He opened up the pink laptop on his desk and turned it on. Allowing it to boot up, he went to his closet and pulled out some extra blankets. If Butters was going to be gone for at least the entire weekend, he'd have to fix up his bed and stuff the blankets under the covers so it would look like someone was there.

He finished that up pretty quickly and returned to his computer, sitting at his desk. Butters typed in his password and logged in. Immediately as that loaded up, he was automatically signed into _Y!Messenger_ and it signaled _1 unread message_.

_**

* * *

From: **__B.**  
To: **__Leo. Butters Stotch**  
Subject: **__Hey, C~! _^.~

_How've ya been, C! It's been sooooo long! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! _TT_TT _  
I've got the most biggest surprise for you though~! You'll just love it, my dear friend! _\(^.^)/

_But enough about that…. The Mole's out doing whatever he does so you're going solo on this job. I think he and you fail to understand the severity of the  
situation… _:U

_I've mapped out All routes you can take: shortcuts, regular roads, etc; for escape and what not. The location is all there in the attachment. Now go upload that into your Weird Goggles-Thing._

_Send me any data you get. I'll try figuring out what I can on Zero's management there._

_Be Careful. Stay Safe. May God, our Merciful Lord, Protect You. I Love You. ***hugs***_

_~Fallen Angel~_

_PS: Remember: Camps are evil… _:D

* * *

Butters chuckled under his breath and pulled out his goggles from one of his drawers. He downloaded the attachment and uploaded it into his goggles.

The goggles-Dougie's Goggles- were created for Night-Vision. Dougie was smart when it came to creating things, more so then Butters. Since then, Butters had made the goggles even better: adding in a Heat-Sensor, making it an almost undetectable GPS(which took forever to perfect since he had decided to tweak the jammer), and connecting it to his computer. Basically, he could put anything from his computer into his goggles.

He pretty much made/modified his possessions; just like how his headphones were his own personal MP3 and a few other things. Butters closed his laptop and stuffed it into a messenger bag he had pulled out from under his bed. Slinging that over his shoulder, he pulled on a black beanie and quietly opened the window.

Jumping down two stories wasn't too hard after years of practice. One just had to know how to land. Plus, it was good to use one's available surroundings.

It was dark out, meaning it was safe to head to Dougie's House. Carefully crouch-walking his way through his backyard, Butters paused right under the Kitchen window at the sound of his parents' voices.

"I'm still saying you were too hard on him, Stephen. You know he's been having a tough time." Came Linda's voice.

"Well, you slapped him! And we have to be tough with him, Linda! How else will he learn?" Replied his father.

"It's just that… Our Butters…" His mother trailed off. Stephen sighed.

"…I know that. But he's a good boy. Grounding him is our only way to show him we love him…"

Butters ripped his attention away from them. He didn't want to hear anymore. He continued on with his journey in utter silence, successfully making it to the front and heading into the streets.

Here his parents were, worried about his son being grounded, when said son was just on his way to rob a bank.

"…What a fucked-up family I live with.." Butters snorted.

Keeping his mind preoccupied and doing his best to stay concealed from the passing cars, time seemed to fly by. Before Butters knew it, he was at the doorstep of Dougie's House.

He pulled out his keys, a Hello Kitty Key Chain dangling from it, and let himself in. Butters removed his bag and placed it on the couch and hurried to Dougie's old bedroom. The outfit he had worn the previous day lay crumpled here and there in the room. His jeans were OK to wear, but his vest and white turtleneck…

Butters went to Dougie's closet and opened it. Several other vests, turtlenecks, jeans, and a couple capes lay on the floor of the closet. Many coat hangers hung emptily in the closet, save for the last turtleneck and vest.

"….. Note to self: Do Laundry ASAP."

A shower seemed to be best at the moment. Why would he want to go perform Villainy-stuff smelling as Butters? He entered the bathroom and stripped naked, not bothering to close the door.

He was pretty fit for someone with his small figure. He didn't have overly toned abs or Steroid-Muscular Arms or Legs, but he did have muscle. He was strong. Undoing the braid, Butters tossed his hair back and entered the shower. He turned on the cold water, allowing himself to get used to its icy touch.

As the cool water caressed his body, Butters was grateful no one really asked why and who paid the bills to keep the water and gas running. People just ignored it, so long as the company was getting paid. Good thing Stan wasn't being all nosy and investigating the house; otherwise, he would've caught Butters 3 years ago on the debut of Chaos.

The blond snickered at the thought. Stan was just being nosy in all the wrong places!

Butters rinsed himself off after conditioning his hair. In a few minutes, he shut off the water. Grabbing a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom, he dried himself before wrapping that same towel around his waist.

He grabbed the brush he had left sitting on the sink before and opened up the Medicine Cabinet. He pulled out a battery powered hair dryer, a hair tie, and some hair spray. And he began drying his damp hair, untangling any knots with the brush.

Holding his long, thick hair, Butters professionally made his signature pony tail. He briefly considered growing his hair even longer, but then it would be too much work to handle. Butters went on to brush his hair up next, so he could get the spiky look everyone knew him for. His spiky hair sometimes happened naturally, but using a little hairspray to keep it still would never hurt anyone.

Exiting the bathroom, Butters went back to the bedroom to change into his suit. As soon as he put on all the necessary attire, the boy slipped on his goggles; his headphones followed next.

He went into the dusty garage and pulled off the brown tarp, revealing his sleek bike. Butters, then, manually opened the garage door before mounting his bike. Taking out his Hello Kitty Keys, he inserted the right key and paused a moment. Suddenly, he revved his bike to life.

The sound of it was music to his ears. Chaos grinned widely. Pressing a few buttons on his goggles, the GPS popped up, the coordinates already set in. Then, he pressed a button at the center of his right headphone. Instantly, the thick, green headband whirred and shifted, becoming a visor-less Green Motorcycle Helmet.

Chaos revved his sport bike again and took off. He slowly increased his speed, ignoring all lights and stop signs. In minutes, he was out of South Park and heading down a somewhat empty highway.

It wasn't the first time Chaos had performed a heist away from home. But it was the first time that it had a more concrete info on Zero. He couldn't help but feel jittery. It was such a Rush!

As he passed by several cars out on the highway, he could hear the exclamations of the people as they recognized him. Chaos just leaned in closer to his bike and began to sing loudly to himself as he sped under the last street light.

"_I'm going off tonight, to kick out every light! Take anything I want, drink everything in sight!_" Chaos suddenly heard girls squealing from a suburban just ahead of him.

"_I'm going 'til the world stops turning; While I burn it to the ground tonight~!_" He sang, flashing the girls a dazzling smile(though the helmet obscured it) and gave them a wave as he zoomed passed them. Was that a phone he saw? Recording?

… Cool.

**-o-o-o-o-o-  
**

"Good Night, Kyle!" Sheila Broflovski called to her son as he headed up the stairs.

"Night, Mom." Kyle yawned. It had been a long day in his opinion. First, there was that stupid Spanish homework that caused him so much trouble(thanks to Butters though, he finished it), then Stan had to be all pissed off and ask Butters the taboo question, Said blond had then been acting weird and afterwards strangely happy, and then there was that history essay he had to work on… it was all too much.

"Kyle~!" Ike's peppy voice reached his ears. Kyle stood by his bedroom door, his hand on the door knob.

"What's up?" The redhead asked in a monotone voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask you a favor~." Ike replied in a sweet voice. He opened up his mouth to speak again but Kyle cut him off.

"No, I will not cover for you if you leave the house. Mom says you're grounded for attacking your Coach, remember?"

"B-But I-!"

"No means No, Ike. Now, get to bed." Kyle stated. All the childishness in Ike faded as he glared up at the older boy.

"You know what?" He flipped him off. "Fuck you, Kyle! You've been Disowned As My Brother! Don't Come Crying To Me For Help For Any Of Your 'Gay' Problems!"

Ike pouted, whirling around to head to his own bedroom. Kyle stared after him blankly.

"…Love you too, Ike. Night." He sighed as he entered his own room. Ike had been acting like a dick lately, ever since they had gotten into an argument on Chaos and Mysterion. Ike argued that Chaos was cooler while Kyle had remained neutral(though leaning on the side of Mysterion)…. Ike really had one short temper, just like a Broflovski.

"Well, at least he's nice enough to not blurt anything unnecessary…" Kyle sighed.

"_You seem to have had a rough day…" _

Kyle yelped, shrinking back against the door. He stared wide-eyed as a dark figure sat up straight on his bed. The window was open; the wind blowing lightly against the curtains.

"Jesus Christ!…. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Kyle took a shaky breath and placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart to steady himself. "You really need to learn how to use the front door or something, Mysterion…"

The Hero chuckled. "If I did that, your brother might just kill me. By the way, may I ask what you mean by 'not blurting anything unnecessary'?"

"Th-That's none of your business!" Kyle blushed. He marched his way over to his Computer and seated himself at his desk. "N-Now, what is it you want? Background checks, some Police Records, what?"

"…. How come you assume I need you for something when I'm here?"

Kyle scoffed.

"You come every other day for information on whatever or just to lazily listen to your freaking Police Scanner for anything big. I'm like your Official Unofficial Side Kick, unfortunately." Kyle said bitterly as he opened up his web browser to log in to his email account. "Not that I hate you for it, but it gets tiresome and all…"

"… Sorry." Mysterion muttered quietly. Kyle glanced over his shoulder to look at him. The redhead's eyes met briefly with Mysterion's navy blue ones. Familiar ones… though he would never mention it... His expression softened.

"No worries. I had a rough day, as you said." Kyle reassured him gently. "My best friend, Stan, was being all bitchy about Chaos getting away yesterday night. He's a big fan of yours, I think I've told you before."

"I see…" Mysterion murmured, looking out the window.

"Yep." Kyle continued. "so…. Are you here to bitch over him? It's good to vent…"

There was no response. He sighed and returned to his computer, checking his Facebook. In all honesty, Kyle wasn't too into it anymore. It was just a way to message friends and all. Facebook was downright annoying if someone asked him. So was Twitter, but he had to check his account anyway _just _because he had one.

Suddenly, something caught his eye that made him realize why he had accounts like Facebook and Twitter.

A fan from the 'Official-Professor-Chaos-Club' had just tweeted moments ago to have seen and recorded Professor Chaos on his bike. Kyle grabbed his ear phones and listened in as he played the video.

"_-ear A motorcycle! It's Chaos!" _The voice of a girl screamed with delight as she pointed the camera out the open window.

"_Chaos on his Bike! Ah, He's so hot~!" _Another screamed.

"_Come on, you guys. The chances of that motorcycle being Chaos is about as good as the other times you heard a motorcycle: ZERO PERCENT." _The driver stated. _"Now turn off the camera before you waste my phone battery…"_

"_Holy Shit! I think it really is Chaos~!" _The second girl shrieked; her back was to the camera as she looked behind them.

"_-verything In Sight! I'm going 'til the world stops turning; While I burn it to the ground tonight!" _A blur of a person zipped by. The person waved at the girls as he passed by them, a flash of blond hair and a dark olive cape trailed behind him.

"_I'm screamin' like demons, swingin' from the ceiling~!" _Chaos's voice drifted away. The three girls in the car were silent for a couple moments.

"_Th… That was… CHAOOOO-!"_

Kyle muted the sound. He didn't do well with Screaming Fan Girls, especially with Chaos Screaming Fan Girls. Dragging the cursor to re-watch 'Chaos's Appearance', he paused it to get a better look. Kyle inhaled sharply.

It _**was**_ Chaos.

"Hey, Mysterion…" He whispered. The Hero cast Kyle a glance. "I think…. Chaos is on the move again."

"What?" Mysterion asked, getting off the bed to stand behind Kyle. He looked at the computer screen, seeing Chaos's semi-blurred goggles under the Motorcycle Helmet.

"He's going down the highway, heading down south. Others have tweeted that they had seen him too…" The Jew stated, opening up other windows.

"Where exactly is he headed?"

Mysterion narrowed his eyes at the computer screen, lost in thought. Kyle glanced up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. He didn't want to say anything he wasn't sure of… Kyle searched and found a map of Colorado, immediately finding the highway where the fans had seen him on.

"I could be wrong…" Kyle began, getting Mysterion's attention. He fidgeted under his gaze. "By the direction he's going…. Wouldn't Pueblo be the Best Bet?"

"Pueblo?" The Vigilante scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Why Pueblo?"

"Well… I've, sort of, been doing a little research on Chaos…" The redhead admitted sheepishly. "About the places or things he steals… it just struck me as odd how he'd steal from a shitty store compared to its neighbor…."

"The places he usually goes has had traces of criminal activities." Kyle lightly tapped his index finger on the desk. His voice became quieter, and he continued on, muttering to himself as Mysterion became forgotten.

"Some items and money he steals were originally acquired through fraud, and that's only counting most of the ones I've checked. Who knows what else? Why only steal the 'stolen' items? Because it seems right? Does he have a sense of morals? Maybe…"

Kyle's train of thought was interrupted by Mysterion clearing his throat. He looked down at the smaller teen through half-lidded eyes, giving him a 'Wtf' look. Kyle sweat dropped.

"Ah… right. What I mean is: Pueblo is teeming with criminal activity. In the shadows and what not. Chaos is likely to end up there. I'm almost sure of it."

Mysterion nodded, heading over to the window and readying himself for the climb down. Kyle stood, looking over at him worriedly.

"You're going? I said I'm _almost_ sure. Not _completely _sure…"

"…. I'm not letting Chaos get away from me, nor am I letting this opportunity go. He's the Villain, and I'm the Hero. He's my Enemy… I'll follow after him on my own bike."

"You've got a Sports Bike? You know how to ride one too?" Kyle asked in surprise.

Mysterion didn't respond.

"Fine, Ok. You go do that… I'll keep you updated if I hear about anything else…" Kyle sighed. The other teen side-glanced over to him. An appreciative look sparkled in his eyes, though his face remained emotionless.

"… Thank you, Kyle. And Sorry…"

With that, Mysterion disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kyle shook his head softly, returning to his computer. He gazed wearily at his Desktop's background: a picture of him and his best friend, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and smiles on their faces.

"…Don't mention it." He sighed again. "And you didn't have to apologize… Always acting like that…"

'…_.Stupid Stan…'_

_

* * *

_**Ok, so that song that Butters was singing was _'Burn it to the Ground Tonight' _by _Nickelback._  
I heard the song while I was typing this and decided, "Hey! Why not make Butters sing it? He's always singing songs!"  
Plus, the chorus just seemed to fit the situation and whatnot... or maybe that's just me? xD**

**Yay for Y!Messenger. I use it alot so I decided Butters would use it too. ;)  
**

**So yeah... there goes this chapter. It would have been here sooner but... I forgot about this...  
And this is the only fic I've done and I have other fics to worry about, and yeah... School's really keeping me busy... Or I'm just procrastinating...**

**Yeah. Procrastinating sounds better.**

**I have the next chappie but I haven't typed it out yet. It's written in my Notebook! :D  
__****Fallen Angel ****is going to appear here... or at least through a transmission. I haven't really said who he is...  
I think He Is Awesome! He's someone from SP who didn't get much attention but 1 episode, so I gave him a background and stuck him in the fic. I think It fits. :)**

**But I won't tell you more... That'd be spoiling it...  
**

**Please Review~! :D**


End file.
